A Woman's Touch
by YohoAruto
Summary: It has been a strange morning for Shizuo. And he blames it on Izaya. Then again, he blames everything on Izaya. But this is too much... how in the world can he live his life out as a... as a women? Izuo/Shizaya


XD Me: Just something I feel like writing. Please enjoy this small chapter~

I read some fem!Shizuo before but there weren't many others. Out of the curiousity of how Shizuo would react as to being a woman, I wanted to try to write this idea~ It's funny to see how the characters turn into woman, their reactions are hilarious XD

* * *

><p>Something's wrong here… yeah, something is definitely wrong here…<p>

Shizuo look at…his… reflection in the mirror of his bathroom as he felt the urge to thrown something ridiculously heavy arises. Yeah, he knows that's not a good way to handle his, rather violent, anger and he has been trying to prevent himself from doing so for a long time, but at times like…**this**… he has every reason to throw a fit… as manly as he could do so.

If you haven't guess from the not-so-subtle hints, Shizuo has a problem.

And if you couldn't guess what that problem is- well:

He's a woman.

A long haired, curvy, soft, big eyed woman.

No, he has no problems with woman. He admires his mom for being able to put up with his incredible strength and anger problems all these years that she took care of him. Not once did she try to alienate him because of it and he loves her dearly so. And Celty is his best friend, an incredible person despite being; well, not human and while she is also a woman as well. If there is anyone who can go on par with him, that would be Celty (and Simon). So he has nothing against the female population. They're pretty tough.

Despite so, he didn't plan on becoming a woman either.

And irrationally, he blames it on the one person he has been blaming whenever a time in his life goes horribly wrong.

"_**IIIIIIIIII-ZZZZZAAAAA-YYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"**_

It's not unusual for the people of Ikebukuro to hear the name yelled out loud- but is it just them or does it sound feminine?

* * *

><p>1. A Women's Touch<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, in a situation like this, what should you do…?<p>

Ugh, it's hard to even think straight! Especially since he notices the added weight on his/her chest area and the loss of weight down towards his/her crouch…

Should he call Kasuka? No, he seriously doesn't want his/her little brother to know about it. He doubts that Kasuka would be **too** bothered with it but that's too embarrassing! Telling Tom about it is out of the question. His co-worker is sensible and such but how in the hell is he going to tell Tom about the fact that he had turned into a girl? Tom already has to deal with his strength and his temperament alone; he doesn't really want to give his sempai any more trouble.

…Celty… what about Celty? She's a woman too and his/her best friend would definitely understand him/her (not saying that his sempai and his little brother wouldn't understand him, Celty is just a good person to talk to when things like this happens)! Shizuo then made a mad dash toward his phone in the kitchen… only to trip soon after as he got out into the hall. Apparently, his height has changed too, making him/her at least 5 inch smaller. And because of that noteworthy change, his clothes doesn't fit him like it used to; his pants now too long for him to the point that it's easy to trip over them.

He's going to kill whoever had done this to him.

Rolling up his pants just to save the embarrassment of tripping once again, Shizuo dash towards the kitchen and grab his cellphone, dialing Celty's number. The she-man waited impatiently for his/her best friend to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?"_ That isn't Celty's voice; it's Shinra.

"Shinra, what the hell? Give the phone to Celty!" He/she was sure that he/she had dialed Celty's number. Why in the hell is Shinra picking it up for?

There is a moment a silence from the other side of the phone. Shizuo thought that Shinra might be just getting Celty until-

"Shizuo…?"

"Who else you idiot?" Shizuo retorted, at the end of his/her patience. But since he/she doesn't want to shatter the phone that he/she had bought with his/her hard-earned money, he/she has to preserve. For now. "Just give the damn phone to Celty."

There is another moment of silence from Shinra yet again- Shizuo hope that the other is actually giving the phone to his best friend.

"Um Shizuo… Celty has no head…. Therefore, she couldn't 'talk' to you…"

Shizuo blinked several times. Now, there is a moment of silence on his/her side of the conversation.

"…Oh…"

"Yeah."

Shizuo felt awkward and rub the back of her head (he came to terms that since he's a woman right now, he might as well call himself a 'she'. Not that he would like it.).

"S-Sorry."

"No, it's fine. When Celty get calls, it's transferred to my phone instead. Texts would come through, just not calls."

"I see…"

Shizuo really felt like an idiot. How in the world could she just forget the fact that her best friend is headless? And Celty being headless is actually one of her good features!

"Shizuo… is something wrong?"

Shizuo froze at the question. Can she tell Shinra? Wait, no she can't; that bastard would dissect her!

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your voice is strangely high."

Damn. She forgot about the voice change.

"No, I just have a small cold?"

"A cold? Maybe I should come over-"

"NO!"

Shizuo silently slap her hand over her mouth. Shit, she said that too quickly and abruptly.

"…Shizuo, there is something wrong." Shinra said it like a fact, and it doesn't seem like he's planning to change his mind about that little statement.

"No there isn't!" Shizuo squeaked an octave higher than her original, yet already feminine, tone…. Wait, squeaked?

"Uh huh."

Shit, Shinra is getting suspicious. Then again, he probably was suspicious since the beginning of this phone call.

"Shizuo, I'm coming over. If it makes you feel any better, Celty would be coming with me."

No! That doesn't make her feel any better at all!

"Shinra, you bastard, don't you dare-"

"See you later Shizuo~"

Shinra then hung up. That bastard hung up on her. How dare he- ugh, now she's sounding like a mother raging about her rebellious child. Now she feels like crying in rage- no, Heiwajima Shizuo does not cry! She's a man dammit! Well, she used to be- but she's still manly! Shouldn't she be?

She finally understands why women cries so damn much- its curse from their bodies, like they couldn't help it. After this experience, maybe he shouldn't be so annoyed by their tears whenever they let out those ridiculous sob stories; maybe.

Shizuo is going to kill Izaya for this. Yes, she's going to beat him till every inch of his life is gone. Maybe Shinra too. Yes, Izaya is a pest but even he doesn't have the power to turn him into a woman; if so, Ikebukuro would already be more messed up than it already is. Shinra must be in it too. But Shinra did actually sound a bit worried for her. No matter how creepy the underground doctor is, he's still a good friend. Maybe she should brush her hair and get some pudding; that does sound good right now–

Shizuo halted her thoughts. Did her brain just turn to a quick, sudden change of topic? Is this what they would call: "mood swings"? Aw, hell no.

Shizuo has a gnawing feeling: being a woman is going to be hell for him.

* * *

><p>Me: I hope you like it. It's kinda my first Durarara! Fanfiction and such. But it was always an interesting concept to me, Shizuo as a woman xD<p>

Yeah, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes too. I'll check over them later and fix them.

Sorry that it's pretty short, but it's the perfect cliffhanger~

You guys are going to have to be really patience with me on updates though; I have others that I have to make sure to write too. So sorry.


End file.
